Haken Browning
Haken Browning is one of the main protagonist characters of the Super Robot Wars spinoff series Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier. He also appears in its sequel, Endless Frontier EXCEED, as well as the game Project X Zone and Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Moon Dwellers. Personality & History Haken is a cool, chivalrous, yet slightly perverted (though it is implied that this is because of his foster father's influence as his father is shown acting in a similar manner) 23-year-old bounty hunter from Lost Herencia. He was originally found by John Moses on the Mai Tierra being cradled by Aschen Brodel and they are both adopted by him, upon growing up he takes over Moses's job of managing the ship Zeit Krokodil (Time Crocodile in German), serving as its captain and is noted to be similar to his Moses in many ways including their penchant for reckless, almost insane plans. Artillery & Weaponry His weaponry consist of a customized rifle with a built-in pile bunker and bayonet called the Night Fowl and a long-barreled handgun called the Longtomb Special. Haken's move-set consist of gunplay and an explosive set of playing cards. Haken is often accompanied by the Phantom, a miniaturized combat mecha standing ten feet tall. In the New A.D. universe, he managed to find the Gespenst Haken, the full-sized version of the Phantom. Endless Frontier Endless Frontier begins with Haken and Aschen preparing to explore the Mai Tierra, having obtained the license to do so. Inside the ship, they find princess Kaguya Nanbu of Kagura Amahara. After finding out about the bounty to return her safely to her home, They travel back to her world, but eventually get caught up in a mystery involving crystals growing in infesting areas around the Endless Frontier worlds, the wandering war machines Phantom, Nacht, and Abend, and a mysterious army of androids. During the course of these adventures, he also encounters Reiji Arisu, Xiaomu, Saya, KOS-MOS and T-elos, who had been drawn into the Endless Frontier. Over the course of this adventure, Haken finds the truth of his origin deep within the bowels of the Mai Tierra: He is W00, the intial form of the W-Series Super-Soldiers of the Shadow-Mirror. But rather than a bioroid, Haken is a genetically-engineered human designed to be a superior soldier and pilot. After having determined that it would take too long for such soldiers to grow up, the W-Series project was switched over to bioroids instead. The infant Haken was placed on the Trilobite-class battleship Neverland, which was lost in the jump from the Shadow-Mirror universe. The rear half, containing Haken and the first samples of the W-Numbers ended up in Lost Herencia, where he and Aschen (W07) were found by John Moses. He would also discover that their worlds were the result of a war involving the Shadow-Mirror and a species of creatures known as the Einst. After fighting and destroying the Einst primary consciousness, Haken and his party found that the worlds of the Frontier has been merged into one, and their extra-dimensional comrades had been sent back to their own homes. Endless Frontier EXCEED Project X Zone Haken and Kaguya were exploring the Schaffen Celeste when it's teleporters activated, pulling in Sanger Zonvolt, after a confrontation with the entity Jedah Doma, They found themselves caught up in an attempt to merge several different worlds together. together with the heroes of those worlds, they managed to defeat the organization responsible. Afterwards, Haken and Kaguya found themselves back on the Frontier, along with Sanger. Crosspedia Entry A bounty hunter from the country of Lost Herencia in the Endless Frontier. In the past, Haken has fought off a numerous destructive and distributive threats to the world, including the "Einst" that threatened each region and the "Agrado Heim" organization that was searching for a way to travel to other worlds. In battle he uses a custom composite rifle called the "Night Fowl" and a revolver called the "Longtomb Special," as well as explosive playing cards. He has a cool and somewhat nihilistic personality, but can also play the fool at times too. The Moon Dwellers After having the Phantom repaired, Haken and Aschen returned to the Schaffen Celeste, hoping to use it's technology to return Sanger to his own universe. However, Aschen's Code DTD-induced over-enthusiasm caused the two of them to be pulled into the New AD universe as well. The three of them ended up on a small island chain in the middle of the ocean, where the were fortunately picked up by the battleship Kurogane, which had come to investigate the gravity anomalies caused by their transit to Earth. Gallery pxz77f19312cffa8379b23b.jpg pxz boCz159uu3w.jpg~original.jpg Pxz haken_browning_render_by_sieghartelsy.jpg Trivia *Haken's last name comes from Excellen Browning - Or rather Lemon Browning, his creator/mother. He also shares many similarities with Excellen, such as their flirtatious nature towards the opposite sex. *Haken is one of the two characters in Endless Frontier who references Sanger Zonvolt as they both share similar character designs; the other being Kaguya Nanbu. *Haken also references Kyosuke Nanbu, with a number of gambling themes (even moreso than Kyosuke), and a weapon that involves a stake driver. *Haken's weapon, Night Fowl, appears to be built with technology similiar to Alt Eisen's Revolving Stake, as seen in the manga that he pierced a Einst's armor and core while preforming a Texas Hold'em. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Military Category:In Love Category:Western Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Knights Category:Dimension Travelers